


You, Not Them

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: a little angst where the reader had heard about all of Jaskier's lovers & rumors at court. She has feelings for him but she's insecure that he'll find her boring or unattractive compared to the noble ladies. But little does she know that Jaskier is smitten over her & shows her how much he loves her? (Plus a brother and sister relationship between Geralt & reader.)
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 26





	You, Not Them

“You’re sulking.”

You glared at Geralt who had appeared out of nowhere, apparently for the sole purpose of criticizing you. As if you needed another voice to join yours in being critical. You watched Jaskier perform and though you tried to focus on him, your eyes couldn’t help but fall to the other women in the crowd watching. They were gorgeous and titled and charming and more than one of them already knew him intimately. You didn’t care that he had a past. You just worried that it would provide a comparison that made him see how truly unsuited you were to each other.

“I am not,” you replied grumpily.

“Hmm.”

“Oh don’t hmmm me,” you protested, shooting him another dirty look. He smirked and shook his head before facing you.

“Y/N, I know what you’re doing.”

“Yes, sulking, I know,” you said glumly.

“And comparing yourself to the other women here,” he said. You scoffed but it fell on unimpressed ears.

“You should talk to Jaskier,” he said.

“Oh gods no, that would be awful.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want him to feel like he can’t be honest with me about his history. And what’s done is done and I don’t want him to think I judge him for it because I don’t. It’s just a lot and I don’t want to put that on him,” you explained. Geralt considered your words for a moment.

“If Jaskier were upset or feeling insecure would you want him to tell you or keep it to himself?” he asked.

“I knew you were going to say that….”

He tilted his head, giving you a little ‘I told you so’ look that made you want to kick him.

“Tell him,” he repeated and then left you standing there to decide what to do. When Jaskier found you after his song you put on a smile and nodded and listened as he talked about the reception it had received and his ideas for newer songs. At some point he squinted at you curiously and then took your arm, escorting you outside without another word. As soon as you were outside he turned and fixed you with a look.

“Alright, what is it?” he asked.

“What is what?”

“Something’s wrong, don’t bother denying it either! I know you better than that,” he insisted.

“Did Geralt talk to you?” you asked.

“Geralt? No? Why? Why. What’s going on?” he asked, face journeying from confusion to concern.

“Calm down I’m not dying I’m just… do you ever feel…” you searched for the words, Jaskier’s eyes fixed on your face intently, distracting you.

“Do you ever compare yourself to others?” you asked.

“Well of course,” he said, “I’m a performer. It helps me feel more secure, usually.”

“Well it does the opposite for me,” you admitted, twisting your hands together nervously. He reached out and took your hands in his.

“Who are you comparing yourself too?” he asked.

“It may be quicker to try and list who I’m not comparing myself to,” you said with a little rueful smile. “I love that you are a renowned entertainer. I’m so proud of you and all that you’ve done and I genuinely believe that you love me. But… sometimes it’s hard to understand why you do. When I look at who you’ve loved before.”

Jaskier shook his head, lifting his hands to your face.

“Y/N,” he said, cornflower blue eyes gazing into yours, “I fell in love with you, not them.”

“But…”

He stopped your protest with a kiss and when he pulled back he fixed you with another look.

“You are wonderful. You’re funny and smart and lovely and brave and I am so lucky that you love me,” he said. You fought back happy tears and pulled him back in for another kiss.

“Now, we should return,” Jaskier said, “Before Geralt notices you’re missing and comes for my head.”

You chuckle and the two of you walked back, holding your head up a bit higher than before.


End file.
